Youtube Down
by shipperfection
Summary: What do you mean youtube crashed and you are not going to save it? No more youtube. No more youtubers. This is the story of how youtube crashed and how it affected the youtubers we love so much. The makeups, the breakups, the hook ups, the bromances, what will unfold when youtubers no longer have youtube? Read this story to find out what happens to all your favorite youtubers!
1. Chapter 1

_May 18, 2014._

_Can't be uploaded._

_Can't be published._

_Can't load. _

**Tyler Oakley** tyleroakley 5 secs

youtube What's up hoe? Why you not let me upload!?

**Troye Sivan ** troyesivan 8 secs

Um anyone know why youtube is being stupid!? Don't fail me know I love you as much as I love nutella! If that makes a difference?

**Shane Dawson ** shanedawson 12 secs

youtube The fuck wrong witchu?

**Connor Franta ** ConnorFranta 16 secs

What's up guys? youtube I was trying to dislike Ricky's new video and get a follow from him!:(

**Ricky Dillon ** RickyPDillon 17 secs

Please youtube save your break down for a day I don't upload!

**Joey Graceffa ** JoeyGraceffa 19 secs

Beeeeetch what are you doing with your life? youtube

**Zoe ** ZozeeBo 22 secs

Come on Alfie was in the middle of posting the sims baby video. I've been waiting forever to have that kid!

**Marcus Butler ** MarcusButler 25 secs

Youtube where you be babe? I need you to come back!

**Alfie ** PointlessBlog 26 secs

Youtube you are starting to act like math, solve your own probs. PLEASE!

**Caspar Lee ** Caspar_Lee 29 secs

YOUTUBE IS DOWN! PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!

**Hannah Hart ** harto 31 secs

Uh...Anyone know what's going on with Youtube?

**Grace Helbig ** gracehelbig 32 secs

WHAT IS GOING ON?

**Anthony Padilla ** smoshanthony 35 secs

Ian, did you break Youtube again?

**Felix Kjellberg ** pewdiepie 38 secs

Bros, the immoral barrels have taken over and I can't upload. -_-

**Ian Hecox ** SmoshIan 42 secs

ANTHONY? What have you done now?

**Sawyer Hartman ** SawyerHartman 48 secs

Seriously. Youtube you are ruining my life.

**KEY-YUHN! ** KianLawley 52 secs

WTF youtube?

**jc caylen ** jccaylen 53 secs

Reality check youtube, YOU HAVE TO WORK!

**Trevor Moran ** TrevorMoran 55 secs

Youtube... You failing me, seriously? May I cry now?

**Sam Pottorff ** sampottorff 59 secs

Who gave you the right to take a break youtube, because it was not me!

**Joe Sugg** Joe_Sugg 1 min

This whole youtube issue just ruined my day.

**Scott Hoying ** scotthoying 1 min

Sorry everybody the superfruit video will not be posted today. I forgot youtube had a scheduled break down today.

**Mitch Grassi ** mitchgrassi 2 min

Anybody know how to fix youtube?


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch's POV:

"Scotttt!" I call upstairs annoyed that YouTube was being stupid.

"Hey," he says running down the steps. "I need you to upload the new superfruit video for today it won't let me post it."

"It isn't letting me put up the pentatonix video either...?" I say raising my eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait what?" He joins me on the couch looking at my laptop screen confused. "What is going on with YouTube?"

"They need to fix it soon people are gonna be annoyed." I say with a sigh.

"Wait, see what is going one for everyone else."

I quickly go to Tyler's twitter and read his tweet to YouTube and I check a few more youtubers' tweets and all of them relate to Tyler's.

"YouTube is down for everyone. All the youtubers are tweeting about it being down." I sigh and Scott looks to my screen with confusion clear as day on his face.

"It's been down before, I'm sure youtube will fix it soon or people WILL flip out." I nod at Scott's words. I'm sure he was right. I slide my laptop away and look at him with a tiny smile. He returns the smile draping his hand around the couch so his hand rests on my shoulder. We just sit there for a while like that and I let my thoughts take over.

I had liked Scott for a while and I wouldn't deny it but I didn't want to date him because we were so close as friends and we were in Pentatonix together and I didn't want to ruin that either.

I stand up and run to the kitchen grabbing some of the chocolate we had in the pantry. I can sense Scott behind me and turn to him with a smile tossing him one of the chocolate bars as well. He catches it and mumbles a 'thanks' unwrapping it and breaking off a piece of it. I hear my duck ringtone go off and run to grab my phone to answer the call.

"Hiii," I say as Tyler automatically speaks into the receiver.

"Is YouTube being dumb for you guys too?" I hear a voice in the background and remember that he was in Perth with Troye.

"Yeah. It won't let Scott or I upload the new Superfruit video or the Pentatonix one."

"It isn't letting me post anything either." He sighs in annoyance.

"They better fix it soon."

"Yeah... Hold on a second." I hear Troye talking to him but I couldn't hear too clearly.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Troye says hi and also asks if you've seen anyone else unable to upload."

"Hi to Troye and yeah Hannah, Grace, Mamrie, the Smosh guys, no one is able to upload."

"That's so bizarre. Have you checked O2L?"

"Also can't," the line was quiet for a few moments as both of us sat in thought. I wonder what was wrong with YouTube and if they were currently trying to fix it...

I hear Scott tell my name and I get out of my bed walking down the hall to his room. We had just gone out to dinner with everyone and we had been on our laptops since. I see Scott under the covers whilst on his laptop and he pats the spot next to him with a smile at me. I walk to get my phone and computer returning to his room and joining him as I scroll down tumblr.

"Mitch?" Scott's voice was low and I thought he sounded nervous but I could be imagining it.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like anyone?" His voice was normal again and I wonder for a second why it changed.

"Yeah..." I gulp nervously and hope he wouldn't ask who.

"Who is he?" Shit. What do I even say now.

"No one!" My voice was shaky and Scott looks at me confusedly but I also see what looks like jealously in his eyes...? Hmm...

(A/n: hi it Claire, the other author. Thanks for reading this for me and Kara. 3 remember to leave us some feedback or suggestions if you want :) byeeee -Claire Bear 3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Connor's POV:**

"Seriously, come on."

"What's wrong?" Ricky ask me leaning over to look at my computer screen.

"My video is taking forever to upload and it is frustrating," I answer while running my fingers through my hair that is styled into a quiff.

"Just calm down, how long have you been waiting?"

"About forty-five minutes. I know the internet quality on the plane is not the best, but it should've at least gotten ten percent uploaded by now."

"Maybe you should just try to upload it when we land."

"Okay, I guess. Just remember to remind me!" I close my laptop and put it up. We had left California this morning, flying to Florida to start the very first O2L tour. My excitement was through the roof! My favorite part, besides meeting the fans, is hanging out with the whole O2L group. Sam is supposed to moving in with us after he graduates, which should be soon. Baby Trevor has a couple more years, but he can move in once he finally gets down with high school. Ever since I moved in with Ricky, Kian, and JC I have had the time of my life. I never was bored or lacked someone to talk to.

"How much longer?" I ask Ricky, who is in the seat next to me. JC is by the window passed out and I think drooling and Kian, Trevor, and Sam are across from us.

"Connor. Do. Not. Start. This. Again." I just poke him in the side and laugh, because I know how much he hates it when I keep asking how much longer. I then lay my head on his shoulder and start scrolling through twitter.

"Darn you YouTube," I hear him mumble on about how useless it is and how it needed to work.

"What's wrong now?"

"It won't let me watch any videos, how am I supposed to survive this flight now."

"You could always talk to your best friend?"

"Oh you mean Kian, hey buddy." I elbowed him in the side and rolled my eyes.

"I meant me and people say you are the smart one. Hmmm."

"Whatever. I'm so excited to meet the fans and see our bus."

"Me, too. Hopefully I don't look bad in the picture they picked."

"Connor you never look bad, now hush so I can play Pokemon. I have to concentrate." I blush slightly from his compliment and try to hide it.

"Ricky will you hush so I can get my beauty sleep?" He rolls his eyes at me and then goes back to his game. He was such a nerd, but a very cute nerd with stunning eyes and a drop dead sexy voice.

**Trevor's POV:**

THIS FLIGHT IS SO BORING AND SO LONG!? I don't see why we couldn't start the tour in California and work our way east. Wouldn't that have been simpler? I don't know, I'm just ready to start the first official O2L tour.

"Kian, say hi." I tell him as I turn my phone's camera towards him. He just smiles and makes a face. It looks fine for a vine post. Who cares? I'm bored, sue me for posting a bad six second video.

"Why does traveling have to be sooooo boring?"

"How would I know?" Sam answers with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"At least this flight is not as long as the one we had to take to Europe. That was killer." Kian says, I cringe at the thought of having to make that flight again in the future. I look over to the others and start to giggle. JC is asleep on the window, Connor is asleep on Ricky's shoulder, and Ricky is playing Pokemon. So typical for all three of them. I nudge Kian and Sam with my elbows and points toward them. Sam just rolls his eyes and Kian pulls his phone out. He steadies his hand and takes a picture of the three.

"Ronnor shippers are going to love this!"

"Are you trying to kill them? Those shippers are like die hard committed. Personally... I think they are cute."

"Me, too. What should I caption this?" I hold my hand out and he hands me the phone. After thinking for a moment I type: _Typical day for RickyPDillon playing Pokemon and connorfranta falling asleep. They are too cute!:) #RonnorMoments_

"Perfect," Kian says after reading it. He tweets and we then watch them to see their reactions. Ricky looks at his phone first and smiles. He then throws us a smile and wink before nudging Connor to show him. Connor just rolls his eyes and lays his head back onto Ricky's shoulder.

'Thanks,' Ricky mouthes at us and goes back to his game. That boy has got it bad for Connor.

"Do you think he likes him back?"

"We can only hope."

"Are you jealous?"

"What? Why?" Kian asks me wide eyed.

"Because Ronnor is happening and Rickian isn't."

"Seriously Trevor. I'm straight last time I checked and I ship them. How could you not? Look at them, they are too cute together."

"I can still hear you," Connor says to all of us. Ricky looks down at Connor, who is smiling a cocky 'I win' smile, and then at us with wide eyes and mouth hanging open in shock. Kian and I go back to messing with our phones, embarrassed because we were busted.

"Oops," I whisper more to myself then anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for updating so late, promise I'll get my act together and start posting sooner. Just been really busy! What do you think about this chapter, be honest yeah or nah?

Thanks for reading, voting, and commenting! Love you guys!

-Kara3


End file.
